simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
The Sims 2:Livets skole
right|thumb|250px|Coveret til Livets Skole leftThe Sims 2: Livets Skole (eng. The Sims 2: University) er den første tilleggs/utvidelsespakken til The Sims 2, utgitt den 1. mars 2005 i USA. I Livets skole får tenåringene sjansen til å gå inn i en ny aldersgruppe, unge voksen, og ta en utdannelse på universitetet. I denne pakken får dessuten alle aldersgruppene fra og med tenåring et eget livsmål og mulighet til å utøve innflytelse på andre simmer. The Sims 2: Livets Skole trenger hovedspillet The Sims 2 for å kjøre. Innhold I Livets skole får alle tenåringene i spillet, både spillbare og NPC-er, mulighet til å ta en utdannelse på universitetet. Ved å reise på universitetet forlater tenåringene redet, og kan ikke komme tilbake til nabolaget før de blir voksne. Tenåringene kan begynne på et av de tre universitetene som følger med spillet, eller et universitet spilleren selv har laget. Tenåringer som er ekstra flinke kan få stipend før de reiser til universitetet, og skraper de sammen nok penger kan de allerede fra starten av flytte inn i en egen leiebolig istedenfor å måtte bo på hybelhus (alle studenter starter imidlertid med et beløp på § 500). Simmer som går på universitetet får tilgang til de fire nye karrierestigene som kommer med Livets skole, og stiller dessuten sterkere når en søker jobb og kan begynne på et høyere nivå i karrierestigen enn simmer som mangler utdannelse. Studienes gang Med spillet følger det med tre forskjellige universiteter: * SimCity Universitet * Høgskolen i Ødemark * Bjerkely Universitet I tillegg har spilleren mulighet til å lage sine egne universitet fra grunnen av. Etter at simmen har begynt på universitetet, må den enten flytte inn i en leiebolig eller hybelhus (hybelhus er gratis, mens en må betale en viss sum for å få kontroll over en leiebolig). Simmen går så fire år på universitetet, der hvert år er delt opp i to semestre. Hvert semester går over tre simdager, og har en avsluttende eksamen. For å bestå eksamen må simmen bygge opp ferdighetene og studiemåleren sin ved å gå på forelesning, gjøre oppgaver (aller viktigst er semesteroppgaven) eller drive forskning (studentene kan også forbedre karakteren sin ved å ha et godt forhold til professorene sine; på samme måte kan de også forverre karakterene sine ved å ha et dårlig forhold til professorene). Å møte opp på eksamen er også veldig viktig for at simmens karakterer ikke skal få seg en knekk. Består ikke simmen avsluttende eksamen får den akademisk prøvetid, og klarer ikke simmen nå å bygge seg opp nok kompetanse til å fortsette studiene blir simmen kastet ut av universitetet og blir å finne i nabolaget som voksen. Innen fjerde studieår begynner må simmen ha valgt seg et hovedfag den skal konsentrere seg om under studiene. Hvert hovedfag krever bestemte ferdigheter og retter seg inn mot bestemte karrierer. De elleve hovedfagene er filosofi, matematikk, fysikk, biologi, psykologi, historie, drama, økonomi, statsvitenskap, kunst og litteratur. Hvis simmen består den aller siste avsluttende eksamenen det fjerde studieåret, får simmen nye tre dager på universitetet hvor den kan arrangere eksamensfest, før den må forlate universitetsområdet og havner i familiebeholderen i nabolaget. Studentklubber Studentene kan også melde seg inn i eller opprette studentklubber under utdannelsen. For å bli medlem i studentklubbene må simmen ha et godt forhold til de som allerede er medlemmer av studentklubben. Simmer som har et godt nok forhold kan søke om medlemskap, og evt. bli tatt opp som medlem i klubben. Kun medlemmer av studentklubben kan flytte inn i studentklubbens klubbhus. Studentklubber kan ha togapartyer. I tillegg til studentklubbene som alle studenter kan opprette, finnes det i tillegg på ethvert universitet et hemmelig brorskap. Medlemmer av det hemmelige brorskapet går i spesielle uniformer og ved å bli venner med disse risikerer simmen å bli kidnappet og ført til klubbhuset til det hemmelige brorskapet. Fordeler ved å gå på universitetet Foruten at de får tilgang til de nye karriereveiene, får også simmer som fullfører universitetet seks ønsker til enhver tid (andre simmer har kun fire), og etter to år på universitetet får de muligheten til å endre ambisjon. Innflytelse Med Livets Skole følger det med en ny innflytelsesfunksjon. Med denne funksjonen kan en sim ta mer kontroll over andre simmer, alt etter hvor stor innflytelsesmåler og hvor mange innflytelsespoeng den har. Simmen får en større innflytelsesmåler ved å få flere venner, og den får innflytelsespoeng ved å oppfylle innflytelsesønsker (som i bunn og grunn er vanlige ønsker som er markert med blå kant i ønsker-panelet). Innflytelsen kan simmen bruke på å be andre simmer gjøre ting; alt fra sosiale samhandlinger som å kysse, flørte og snakke med andre simmer, som til å reparere ting og gå med søppelet. En sim som får full inflytelsesmåle mens den er på universitetet blir kåret til årets student. Annet innhold Med Livets Skole kommer det med fire nye karrierestiger som simmene kan prøve seg på, forutsatt at de har gått på universitetet. Disse karrierene er kunst, overnaturlig, naturvitenskap og underholdningsbransjen. Hver av disse karrierepremiene har selvfølgelig også sin egen karrierepremie. Som i tilleggspakkene til The Sims følger det med nye objekter i Livets skole. De fleste av disse er tilknyttet universitetet, men de fleste av dem kan også brukes i nabolaget. I Livets skole får simmene en ny TV-kanal, Sportskanalen. Den nye festtypen plingfest er nært tilknyttet denne kanalen. I Livets skole kan avdøde simmer bli til en zombie. En død blir zombie ved at en som kjente den avdøde simmen ringer til Mannen med ljåen med karrierepremen innenfor overnaturlig og tilbyr han mellom § 988 og 4127 for å bringe simmen tilbake. en:The Sims 2: University Kategori:Utvidelsespakker Livets skole Kategori:Spill